leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.11
* Mid-Season 2019 Essence Emporium |Release = May , 2019 |Related = 9.11 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.10 |Next = V9.12 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Little Demon Tristana profileicon.png|Little Demon Tristana Dragon Boat profileicon.png|Dragon Boat Savory Rice Dumpling profileicon.png|Savory Rice Dumpling Sweet Rice Dumpling profileicon.png|Sweet Rice Dumpling Champie Ahri profileicon.png|Champie Ahri Champie Akali profileicon.png|Champie Akali Champie Darius profileicon.png|Champie Darius Champie Draven profileicon.png|Champie Draven Champie Graves profileicon.png|Champie Graves Champie Illaoi profileicon.png|Champie Illaoi Champie Irelia profileicon.png|Champie Irelia Champie Lee Sin profileicon.png|Champie Lee Sin Champie Nautilus profileicon.png|Champie Nautilus Champie Pyke profileicon.png|Champie Pyke Champie Riven profileicon.png|Champie Riven Champie Sion profileicon.png|Champie Sion Champie Swain profileicon.png|Champie Swain Champie Tahm Kench profileicon.png|Champie Tahm Kench Champie Yasuo profileicon.png|Champie Yasuo Pro Poro profileicon.png|Pro Poro Scr-eemo profileicon.png|Scr-eemo Cheering Pengu profileicon.png|Cheering Pengu Fan Club profileicon.png|Fan Club The following Emotes have been added to the store: GOlaf Emote.png|GOlaf Me-ow Emote.png|Me-ow My Word Emote.png|My Word Number 1 Fan Emote.png|Number 1 Fan OH BOY Emote.png|OH BOY League of Legends V9.11 Client ;Essence Emporium * The Essence Emporium is once again available from June 4th, 2019 to June 18th, 2019. ;Rainbow Fluft * The Rainbow Fluft icon's store availability and the Homeguard activation will be on until June 30th, 2019, at 23:59 PST to last all of Pride Month. The profile background will be removed in patch 9.14. ;Loading Screen * A loading bar is added to the screen. Game ;Challenger Recall * In all unranked queues, Challenger players will now see a special recall animation in-game. * In ranked queues, Challenger players will only see the special recall animation in the particular queue they are Challenger in. * The Challenger Recall appears any time the normal recall would play, but does not override Baron-buffed recalls nor the blue effect on the minimap, to preserve gameplay readability. * If a player demotes out of Challenger, the Challenger Recall will go away and only reappear if the player gets back into the rank. Champions ; * ** Energy restoration reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Bonus true damage reduced to 10% from 13%. ; * ** *** Moonlight particles no longer briefly reappear after it expires on a champions. ; * ** Now properly decreases in damage based on how many units are hit. ; * ** Now consistently basic attacks at his regular cadence after using Phase Dive instead of having to wait for his animation. ; * ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Minimum AP ratio increased to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 600 from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 89. ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ; * ** Hitting the Spirit no longer spawns two tentacles. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 8 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Each ability that or an enemy champion airborne reduces Eye of the Storm's cooldown by 20%, up to once per ability cast. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Base shield strength increased to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Frozen Thralls can no longer take when her team steals the . ; * Stats ** No longer has additional attack speed at level one. * ** Repeated strike damage reduced to 15% from 25%. ; * ** Bonus magic damage changed to 10 at all levels from . * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ; * ** Clone's auto-attack no longer deals instead of on champions. ; * ** Healing percentage increased to % from %. ; * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after Cyclone ends. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where her minimap icon would sometimes not show that she's attached to an ally. ** Fixed her missing stats display on her strengths/weaknesses radial menu in the client. * ** Range indicator is now much brighter when Prowling Projectile is first cast, fading back down in brightness over its duration for both Yuumi and her attached ally. ** Now properly gets knocked towards her Fountain if she gets hits by while channeling Prowling Projectile. * ** Now gives assists on champion takedowns from her teammates when she first attaches to a participating ally. ** Fixed a bug where she was not sending when hopping between allies with You and Me!. ** Fixed a bug where her ally would gain bonus movement speed whenever she was attached. * ** Flattened Yuumi's movement speed decay to herself and to the ally she's attached to based on ability power. * ** Now properly gets knocked towards her Fountain if she gets hits by while channeling Final Chapter. ; * ** Slow strength reduced to 40% from 60%. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Health ratio now scales for . * - Rework ** *** After a small delay, Zac bounces 4 times over 3 seconds, gaining bonus movement speed as he does so but becoming unable to use basic attacks, , or for the duration. There is a 1-second delay between each bounce. *** Each bounce deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, for 1 second and subsequently them by 20% for the same duration. *** Enemies can be damaged by multiple bounces, with each beyond the first dealing 50% damage but not them. *** / . *** seconds. ** *** Zac squishes himself down while charging for up to seconds, during which he is , and by % any enemies standing on top of him. *** Zac nearby enemies 275 units over 1 second and deals magic damage. If charged for at least 1 second before recasting, Zac instead scoops up enemies on top of him, them towards the target location. While flying through the air, Zac is immune to . *** Upon landing, nearby and transported enemies take the same magic damage and are by 25% for seconds. *** . *** 300. *** seconds. Items ; * Getting damaged by an user while having Death's Dance equipped no longer causes to continuously deal damage to the player. ; * On-hit damage is no longer able to hit towers. Runes ; * Tooltip now properly indicates an ability power ratio of 0.25% instead of 0.25 or 25%. Hotfixes May 30th Hotfix ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Repeated strike damage increased to 25% from 15%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it removed bonus movement speed instead of tripling it. References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes